


Professionals

by Palus_Hiemalis



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Drama, Gags, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Internalized Homophobia, Love/Hate, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Versatile boys, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, getting caught, kiss and make up, none of this top/bottom dynamics, oh boy everyones favourite tag!!, outdoors sex, truck bed sex, turn taking, vers, we fuck like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palus_Hiemalis/pseuds/Palus_Hiemalis
Summary: Sniper x Spy porn with feels.Both our lads are vers and crusty middle aged men who love to fuck in inappropriate places and insult each other all the time. Hate sex to ughhhh can't believe we have feelings for each other uhghghhghghhhh sex.
Relationships: Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 106





	1. The Sniper's Nest

Sniper was face to face with his colleague’s pubic hair as a crackling boom was set off nearby. He glanced to the window to see curling smoke some a few storeys below them. His lips were still wrapped around Spy’s cock, he felt him clench his short, clipped hair in his gloved hand impatiently. He rolled his eyes and went back to lapping his tongue against him as he sucked. Impatient bastard, it was always his idea to do this shit on the battlefield, distractions were bound to happen. From the sounds of it, it was just Soldier having a go at target practise. No sign of the enemy for hours now.

Spy growled to himself as he pulled Sniper’s mouth to the hilt again. He gagged and tried to catch his breath; all he could smell was sweat and musk. Sniper’s hands clutched at his suit trousers, dragging them down slightly for better access. Spy’s leather belt clinked as the trousers slid down to his thighs. He yanked them out the way and found his arse and started to dig his nails into his skin. His skin was far too smooth for his liking, at least it was fun to bruise. He sucked hard on the head of his cock and hummed before taking him fully into his throat again. Spy’s breath hitched as he leaned back against the plywood wall of whatever shack they’d stumbled into whilst making out. He seemed annoyed by Sniper wrinkling his suit. Good, he thought, serves him right, the prissy prick.

It wasn’t exactly a hate fuck. He didn’t hate Spy, per se, he just wanted to take him down a few pegs. If he was going to act better than everyone else, he was going to get what’s coming to him. And if he had to slobber all over his dick to get him to whine pathetically, so be it. Sniper was usually pretty considerate to his lovers, but Spy gave him permission to forget the formalities and get straight to what he liked best, which was breaking each other down into quivering, needy, pathetic puddles. He brought out his competitive streak, for better or worse.

He looked up at Spy who was smoking a clove cigarette and observing nothing in particular as he rested his arm on the windowsill. For Christ’s sake, he thought as he sped up, determined to get his attention back. He wasn’t sucking him off for nothing. He hollowed his cheeks and began working the whole length of Spy with his mouth, he could feel his pulse pump under the tender skin. It quickened as it twitched on his tongue. Finally, he nicked his canine on the rim of his foreskin to make him jump.  
“Agh! Watch it! I’m keeping an eye out, you imbecile.”  
Sniper smirked around his dick before pulling away with a pop and a string of saliva. Spy’s hand still was grasping at his hair as he wiped his wet mouth with the back of his hand.  
“Then watch the hallway, genius.”  
“Who cares if we are caught? All anyone will see is you on your filthy knees, it's not as if they cannot hazard a guess as to what we are doing…” he drawled, as he took another drag on the cigarette. 

Sniper got up and narrowed his eyes, his voice lowered as he pressed a hand on Spy’s untucked shirt.  
“It might be a slow day of protectin’ this no-name shithole, and you might be happy slinkin’ off to skive, but I got a reputation to uphold and backs to watch, mate.” He turned his head to crack a knot in his neck, “So let’s just make this quick.”  
Face to face, Spy exhaled a plume of smoke, seemingly unamused by the threat in his voice. Sniper caught Spy’s adam’s apple jerk slightly in his throat. It was his one tell. It gave him away on poker night and it was giving him away now. He wanted to get fucked. Now.

He closed the gap between them and yanked off Spy’s mask before mashing their lips together. Spy dropped his cigarette out the window before getting the chance to kiss back. The mask had to come off, Sniper savoured the resistance of stubble against stubble and would take any chance to ruin his crisp waves of hair. Besides, he had to admit, he had a pretty face, silver hair and sissy moustache aside. They tangled their arms together, unbuttoning shirts and tossing silk ties to the floor. Spy swung Sniper back around to press his back to the wall, reminding Sniper he could escape any time he liked.


	2. The Sniper's Nest II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cont.
> 
> Sniper and Spy fuck and get caught half way.

Sniper re-adjusted his hat and met the challenge with a grin; he grasped Spy’s hips and turned him forcefully in place. He took the opportunity to snake a hand back down to his pinstripe boxers as he steadied himself. He stuck his right leg between Spy’s to prop him in place. He felt like a teenager again, posturing against the wall with poses he’d seen in movies. Spy was practically in his lap now.

Spy let his head roll back next to him, turning so that his lips brushed his ear, making it burn.  
“If you insist we get on with proceedings, then get on with it.” He snarled.  
Sniper choked out a laugh as he felt Spy grind back on his crotch. He reached under the waistband and gripped Spy’s cock. He squeezed. Spy’s whole body instinctually went rigid. That should keep him still, he thought.  
Sniper poked two fingers to Spy’s chin, “Stop wriggling about. Now if you’d be so kind--”  
He could feel the eye roll radiating off the man as he sucked on his fingers, wetting them to the knuckle. It's not as if they had any of his fancy premium silicone lube out here, it would have to do. He knew Spy well enough by now that he only acted haughty when it came to sex, he was just as unconcerned with things like hygiene and next day soreness as him.

Spy shoved his boxers down further and Sniper got to work. As he pressed into him, one finger at a time, he placed the other on his colleague’s toned abdomen. Some part of himself was kicking the other part of himself that adored the ripple of his muscles. He took a fistful of his shirt as he worked into a rhythm. The lingering sweat from the heat of the day partially soaked through the linen. Sniper took a deep breath as he worked in a second finger. The salt of his own sweat was trying to overtake the earthy, woody cologne that hung around his neck. It mixed into something indescribably decadent and filthy.

Spy ignored it at first. He was holding back a grunt of pain. His eyes were screwed shut trying to relax in a dusty shack in the middle of nowhere as he was fingerfucked. The tug on his shirt brought him back to the present. Sniper was coiled around him; he could sense the pent up excitement. His own cock was sticking straight out and he could feel Sniper unconsciously rocking his hips on his rear. He felt a heady breath on his neck and soon he was melting onto the other’s man’s fingers.

“Fuck me.”  
Sniper didn’t reply. He hastily unfastened his belt, spat in his hand and slicked himself up. His own dick was practically aching from neglect. He couldn’t wait a second longer. He pushed into Spy’s ass with a little friction, but nothing they both couldn’t handle. Spy moaned, a deep, languid sound hindered by his tight jaw and chattering teeth from the overwhelming sensation. He drew back onto Sniper, forcing him to bottom out.

Sniper gasped. He shook his head to clear away the dizziness of pleasure. Even when he was being fucked in the arse, he always tried to get his own way. He took Spy’s hips and started to fuck him, a tad faster than he normally would to wrestle back a little control. Spy made guttural moans to the slap of skin against skin. Sniper tried to concentrate, yet he felt flushed about the face listening to Spy’s noises right in his ear. He was leaning all his weight back onto him now, he was almost holding him up by the shirt. Lazy git.

He picked up the pace, pausing for a second to spit on his own cock to keep things slick. Spy was starting to mutter dirty commands as he grinded onto Sniper. They were mostly mostly to himself, but Sniper got the idea. He took Spy’s dick and started to pump in time with the thrusts. It was getting loud with belts clinking and the floorboards creaking beneath them. Spy’s moans got louder and hoarser.

“Shut up. Shut up.” Sniper hissed in his ear. He was furiously fucking into him now, sparks of excitement from possibly getting the attention from their team mates drove him on.  
“You love it, bushman.” Spy panted, smugly.  
“Someone’s gonna’ come runnin’ if you keep--”

Footsteps in the hallway.  
They both froze. Their eyes darted to the door at the same moment. Pants half off and their dicks out, they didn’t have much of a chance of getting dressed in time and playing it off. Spy clutched onto Sniper’s backside. Sniper clamped a hand over his mouth, just in case. For a split second he could feel Spy start to protest before he remembered their situation.

The words were muffled as two sets of boots tramped up and down the corridor.  
“I swore I heard something, sounded like a raccoon…”  
“A racoon? Two storeys up in an abandoned mine outpost with no food or rubbish for miles? Ach, you’re mad!”  
“ARE YOU SAYING I DON’T KNOW RACCOON SOUNDS, PRIVATE?! BECAUSE RACCOON SOUNDS ARE THE ONE THING I DO KNOW. DON’T TEST ME.”  
There was a scuffle. Spy started to frantically poke his watch and unstrap it from his hand.  
Sniper grabbed his hand and restrained him, a look burning resentment across his face.

“Keep. Bloody. Still.”  
“My watch. MY WATCH.” Spy slapped Sniper’s hand away as he hissed through his teeth, “Let me adjust my watch, damn you!”  
“Stop. Moving!” He growled back under his breath.  
Spy was desperately unstrapping his watch and refitting it to his wrist loosely, “Fool. I am trying to save our skins. You know nothing of hiding.”  
“I know all about--” Sniper gulped to steady himself, “Keeping still… Oh, for the love of God keep still. Please.”

Sniper was holding his breath. It was what he did instinctually as he focused on taking a quick clean shot. He couldn’t move a muscle without sending electric sensations through his body. He was buried in Spy’s arse and he’s almost let out a squeak when he’d clenched from surprise. He thought he’d go soft in this kind of situation, apparently his body felt the opposite reaction, he was somehow getting off to this…  
Spy was sweating bullets as he fiddled with the adjustments. He grabbed Sniper’s hand and hooked it under the widened strap of the watch before quickly cloaking them seconds both as the door burst open.

“CALM DOWN YOU GREAT EEJIT.”  
Demo was grabbing Soldier by the collar, he had a bruised eye and a cut lip. Soldier’s nose was bloodied and his helmet was spinning.  
“NO YOU CALM DOWN.” He screamed back.  
“NO YOU-- listen. This is pointless. There’s nothin’ here after all.” Demo sighed and brushed Soldier off as he surveyed the seemingly empty room, “Sorry for getting at ya’, its damn hot, y’know? Lets go for a beer after our shift ends, eh?  
“Sure, why not, friend…” Soldier was no worse for wear as he hooked an arm around Demo’s back, “It was probably just the wind doing a really good raccoon impression!”  
“Aye. I’m sure.” he said with a chuckle, closing the door behind him.

After thirty seconds they uncloaked and exhaled. They were both gasping for air after the anxiety of escaping embarrassment.  
“Jesus christ. Tha-that was too much.” He stuttered. Sniper let his head flop forward onto Spy’s shoulder.  
“Oui, but you seemed to enjoy it…” Spy crooned, grinding back onto him once again. He’d quite enjoyed fulling sheathing his cock, feeling his rushed pulse and twitches of pleasure as he held back.  
“How did I know you’d find a way to use this against me…?” Sniper grumbled, low and sultry, he took Spy’s cock in his hand and began to lazily stroke him.  
Spy purred contentedly, he could be oh-so charming when he wanted to be.  
“Ah, but I quite enjoyed your hand around my mouth, cher, seems like a mutually beneficial solution, non?” He grinned.

Sniper huffed onto Spy’s exposed flesh, raising the hair on his neck as he caught his breath.  
He slipped a calloused hand over Spy’s mouth, “Lets finish this… nice and quiet like…”  
Spy hummed as he laughed. Sniper interrupted his amusement as he began to fuck him again. This time, he was agonisingly slow. He was going to take his time getting off after all of that. Spy was working his hips back in time, but he was in no rush. He wanted to wallow in the delicious heat of his body. His spare hand ran up and down his chest to get a handle on him. His thrusts were heavy and deep.

From under his palm he felt Spy’s steamy breath. He moaned from the back of his throat, letting the sound drag out as Sniper pulled his hand tighter over his lips. Sniper tried to refocus; the noises were a wonderful torture for him, he would cum right there if he didn’t keep it together. He pounded particularly hard into Spy to get his own back. Spy was tight around him, the sensation was velvety and he was beginning to see stars. His hand grasped for his lover’s cock, trying his best to stroke with any kind of rhythm.

Spy quickly grabbed Sniper’s hand out the way for a moment, “Don’t you dare pull out.”  
“Not likely.” Sniper replied, his voice ragged with effort.  
His hand slipped and he slid it around Spy’s throat instead. It was loud. And he didn’t give a damn. Spy’s pining was near feverish. He was slamming himself back to get as much of Sniper into him as possible. Sniper was cursing a storm in Spy’s ears as he began to feel his cock twitch in his palm. Spy came with a cry, coating Sniper’s hand with semen. He collapsed back as his knees wouldn’t hold him any longer.

Sniper took his hands and dug his fingers into Spy’s hips. He came with pathetic yelps, unloading into Spy as his cock filled him. The two men gasped for air and attempted to stand up straight. As always there was endorphin fueled laughter as they tried to clumsily redress themselves. This is when they stopped name calling and enjoyed the dizzying aftershocks.  
They became a little drunk on the tension relief and would even get a smidge affectionate. After re-tying ties and adjusting shades they sat in a semi-cuddle on the floor. Spy simply lay back between Sniper’s legs. Sniper hooked an arm around his waist and gave himself a cat nap. The sun set and they allowed themselves a quick cigarette before going back to their respective duties.

“Many thanks, mon amis.” Spy gave him a parting kiss on his sweat streaked forehead before pulling his mask back on and slipping out the door.  
“Run along you little raccoon.”  
“Ahaha, how amusing.” He mocked a laugh, “Call me that again, and I will gut you in your sleep.”  
Sniper tipped his hat, “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun to write. If you enjoyed let me know.
> 
> Also fun fact, because I didn't know this and I am huge fan of Sniper's voice, did you know he only whispers lines when he's scoped in? That's a really cool detail on the part of the tf2 team. That was part of the inspiration for the bits when Sniper is whispering to Spy.


	3. The Phone Booth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said this was a one shot collection?  
> I lied.
> 
> Two lads walk back home from a bar out in town near the base after successfully defending that lead mine, and get caught out once again.  
> Gay emotions happen. Smut next chapter.

Even if they were in the middle of nowhere, Sniper could find somewhere inappropriate for them makeout. It was almost as if the man was magnetised towards cramped, remote and abnormally sticky buildings. He always showed a preference for somewhere secluded, and if it reeked of urine all the better for him, it seemed. This time it was a broken down phone booth on the side of a dirt road. The light above them buzzed and flickered intermittently, possibly due to the fact there were several bluebottle flies stuck in the plastic casing. There wasn’t even a phone in there, it had been wrenched out by some exasperated repairman, leaving frayed wires sticking out of the side. It left a ledge where Spy had scooped up Sniper and perched himself so he could wrap his long legs around Spy’s waist. 

Meanwhile Spy was taking his time kissing up and down his neck. He raked his teeth along his colleague’s ear until it was flushed. Sniper’s gravelly, breathless moans bounced off the walls of the booth. He clawed at his suit jacket. Spy had already unbuttoned the first few buttons on Sniper’s shirt to run his fingers through his chest hair and was now cradling his head to kiss the underside of his jaw. He momentarily paused to knock Sniper’s hat off his head before getting back to business.

“H-hey...I thought you liked it when I kept my hat on…” Sniper babbled, half-drunk on the attention he was being given, and half actually drunk.   
Spy had come to learn that he was a lightweight; three beers down and he was wobbling all the way back to the base. Spy was somewhat tipsy after their post-victory weekend celebration, but he always remained composed. He chuckled into Sniper’s neck as his lost balance again and flopped onto the back of the booth after trying to grope around for his lost hat.  
“There is not enough room for me, your scrawny behind AND that hat on your head.” He muttered into his skin, he began to wrap his arms about Sniper’s waist, “Just let me work uninterrupted…”

Sniper began to mutter to himself as he glared back at Spy. He gave him a shove to the chest to get him away from his collar. Spy looked on, amused; his hair was tufted and his cheeks were red, his unbuttoned shirt and jacket revealed a smattering of rich love bites developing all down his neck. Spy thought he looked so much more handsome when he didn’t pretend to have dignity. Sniper attempted to undo his belt whilst propping his legs on the other side of the booth each side of his own hips. Sniper’s attempt at proving his point was somewhat lost as he pushed out his hips like he was trying yoga for the first time. 

“You should put that flexibility to better use…” Spy hummed.  
“Bloody hell, I hate when you get like this--” He snapped.  
“Like what, mon amis?” Spy gave him a half-smile.  
“Demanding. Fussy. Down right controlling.”  
“Oh, I presumed you liked my participation in our rendezvous, non?  
Sniper bared his teeth a little and tried to sit up to meet his eye, “It takes two to tango, mate.”  
Spy thought it was somewhat endearing to see his colleague wriggle underneath him. Being tipsy made him not so much affectionate as more tolerant of Sniper’s antics.   
“Stop pouting, this was your idea,” Spy traced his jaw with sweeping caresses of his fingers, then he dragged Sniper’s hips to his own. He started to grind into him,   
“I merely want you to enjoy yourself, mon cher. Don’t you wish to enjoy yourself, hm?”

Spy didn’t get to enjoy Sniper’s reddening face or him slurring out an insult. A truck pulled up besides the booth. Headlights lit them both up starkly. And then Sniper ran. He sprang out the door of the booth with a worryingly cat like agility for someone so drunk. As a figure stepped out the car, Spy stood blinking at Sniper’s escape. He stepped out the booth to deal with whoever disturbed them, likely it was some lowlife looking to join two other lowlives. 

“Boy, you look like you’ve been wrestling at a Rattler rodeo. Are you alright?”  
Spy exhaled through his nose; it was Engineer’s truck. He straightened out his mask and tie, thankfully he hadn’t yet unfastened his belt so he could feign innocence.  
“Please. Take me home.”  
“Can do. Hop in front.”  
Engineer’s vehicle was a rusty thing, dinged all over and it had a few bullet holes above the wheel arches. Inside it smelt like the thirty year old dust cycling through the AC. In the back seat was Heavy, Medic and Pyro. Medic was scrunched between Heavy as they leaned on each other, they were both passed out and snoring. Pyro gave him a little wave before going back to stare out the window.   
“When y’all left the bar early, I weren’t too concerned until I saw you in that phone box beatin’ on some feller’.”  
“Yes. I was mugged. He got away.” Spy said in monotone, hoping they would get to the base in light speed.  
“I think the rest of the team are back on the east side of town… They’ll be fine as long as they don’t try and drive--”

There was a heavy clunking noise. Engie braked, gave the dashboard a smack and continued. Spy swivelled his eyes to the side mirrors, he groaned. He knew the exact source of the noise. He didn’t have the energy to deal with what Sniper was putting him through. 

When they arrived back at base, Spy waved away his colleagues and started to light a cigarette. He leaned back on the truck bed and looked up at the stars. After taking a long drag he finally spoke.  
“Are you satisfied with yourself?”  
Sniper popped up from the truck bed and spoke sheepishly, “I’m sorry, I went into fight or flight--”  
“And you chose flight, what an asset to our team you are...”  
“I thought you would cloak! But you just stood there!”  
“How else am I supposed to react when you escape like that?! We could’ve shooed whoever it was away!”  
“I dunno’...” Sniper slurred, “I just-- panicked.”

“You’re a fool if you think you can hide something from me, especially when you’re drunk,” Spy hissed, facing Sniper, “You never run from a fellow Spy infiltrating your nest, you don’t care when we make out behind local bars and I notice you didn’t take your dick out of me last time to flee. Why would a random backwater bystander bother you so much now?!”  
Sniper dug a finger into Spy’s chest as he snarled back, “BECAUSE I RECOGNISED THE PLATE NUMBER, FUCKWIT, I WASN’T LOOKING TO GET CAUGHT OUT. NOT WITH YOU.”

Sniper practically barked the words at Spy. They were both taken aback by the honesty.  
“If that’s how you feel, I shan’t burden you with my presence again.”   
Spy adjusted his tie and stepped away from the truck. He walked calmly to a backdoor, stubbing his cigarette out as he went. He was too proud to admit he was hurt by the comment, yet he couldn’t help playing it back in his mind. It stung.

“Spy.” Sniper said, his voice even and sober, “I meant… Caught out--caught out gettin’... fucked by a man.”  
Spy turned and raised an eyebrow, “Oh, I see, so it does not bother you so much when I am the one getting, how do you say, ‘buggered’?”  
“Yes-- I mean NO.” Sniper was sloppily trying to push himself up from the side of the truck and onto his knees, he mopped his brow and bit his lip as he often did when he was compromised. He would miss that, he thought.  
He sighed, “I don’t see why I should continue to be insulted by you any further, you wretch. I bid you adieu--”  
“Spy, you’re the only one I trust enough on this team to fuck me in the arse, let alone this bloody hemisphere!” Sniper called out to him, Spy turned to listen, if only to witness him going totally mad, “You’re the only man I’ve known in a hell of a long time who doesn’t see me as a bloody ponce when I… open up to em’.”  
Spy walked back and folded his arms expectantly, “Why on earth should you trust me?”  
Sniper was leaning over the side of the truck bed as he spoke, “Cos’ you don’t look at me like I’m a damn nancy. We call each other names, we rough each other up, we have fun. I don’t care if a stranger sees me going at it behind a club alleyway. I do mind when a team mates calls me a bloody fruit. I got a reputation to uphold.”  
“I see.” Spy stated.  
“Look, I’m sorry.”  
Spy approached and nodded, “You are forgiven.”  
“Can I make it up to you?”


	4. The Truck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh BOY.  
> Truck SEX.

Spy tutted and feigned checking his nails, “Sniper, you are not currently in a position to be enticing me.”  
Sniper cocked his head, “I could be.”  
“...Touche.”  
Sniper slapped the edge of the truck and flicked up his eyebrow. Engie’s truck was plastered with dirt, the truck bed was likely full of bolts and lost spanners from the sound it made as it rattled along. Spy ran a finger against the edge; it was caked in exhaust.  
“No.” He stated, “Come. Let us spend the night in my room--”  
“Nah. C’mon. Let’s have some fun, test the suspension.”  
Spy was exasperating, partially because of his colleague’s sheer audacity, and partially due to the fact he was actually considering it, “And you wish to sully our team mates truck, why?!”  
Sniper shrugged, “Why not? I’m pretty sure he’s brought Pyro out for a joy ride or two, can’t make it any more filthy…”

Spy grimaced as Sniper leaned over the side and beckoned. His own bed was fitted with fine linen and a firm spring mattress. There was a cabinet full of vintages within reach of the bedside table and a crystal ashtray. Yet, Sniper’s toothy grin was somehow coaxing him into what was essentially a dusty metal box. He must still be drunk, he thought.  
“Fine.”

Sniper hooked his tie and dragged him over into a kiss. Spy’s lips met Sniper’s rough, dry mouth. His fingers cupped the back of his mask, digging little circles into his scalp. It felt strangely tender.  
“If I didn’t know better, I would have thought you were trying to give me a massage.” Spy smirked, “I rather like you in this state.”  
“Get in here.” He breathed. He tried to growl, but it sounded more desperate than commanding.  
Spy hopped up on the wheel arch and stepped into the truck bed. There were a few tarps strewn about and a spare tyre on the far end, but it wasn’t as bad as he had predicted. He wasn’t even sure why he had given into Sniper’s whims, perhaps even he could get tired of mattresses. Meanwhile, Sniper had rolled onto his back, his slacks already tight and his cheeks red.   
Spy crawled over to kiss him once again, “Oh, yes. I like you like this.”  
“Shuddup’.” Sniper mumbled into his lips.

They rolled together as they kissed, peeling off jackets and loosening belts. The truck didn’t rattle as much as predicted. It was surprisingly soothing out in the dark, the night air was full of cricket song. Spy’s hands roamed across Sniper, who was taking in deep, rumbling breaths. His eyes were closed and his head was knocked back onto the metal floor. Usually they were constantly fight back against each other’s affections, but Sniper was simply letting him work. It was frustratingly endearing, Spy wished to slap him clean across the face and let him fall asleep at the same time. If only to mock him the next morning when the Engineer found him in his truck.

Spy pulled off his trousers and Sniper kicked them away with his boots. He began fondling his package under his boxers, beckoning his fingers under his balls. Sniper gave an unusually airy moan and raised his hips to get closer to his hand.  
“Tu es rond comme une queue de pelle.” He chuckled into his ear. Sniper’s body rose and fell as Spy traced his twitching cock with his gloved fingers. There was no quip or bite back about him being a surrender-loving frenchy, for once. It was nice.  
“Just give it to me.” He breathed.

Spy took him by the waist and hauled him on top of him. Sniper straddled him and worked off his boxers as Spy reached for his coat jacket. The inside pocket had a little sachet of lube, the complementary kind you’d get at fancy hotel rooms. He swore never to leave base without it after going without last time. He bit it open with his teeth. He put a generous amount on his finger and pulled Sniper by the collar onto his hands and knees so that he could start to work into him.

He looked delirious. Obviously something between them had been dealt with to the extent that Sniper could fully relax. Spy could feel it. His hat and shades were discarded, and his red shirt tails hung messily over his hips. It was driving him mad to see him on all fours over his own body, face flushed and biting his lip. Sniper rocked back onto him as Spy pressed a second digit into him. He was swearing to himself and his cock was straining between his long legs.

Sniper straddled him again wordlessly, batting his hand away and taking out his cock from his fly. Spy ran his lubed fingers over himself before Sniper took over; his hands glided over him, lavishing the whole shaft with slickness. He was particularly enthusiastic, it seemed, as Spy felt himself involuntarily buck into his palms.  
“Careful, careful--” Spy groaned.   
“Sorry.” He grinned.

Sniper lowered himself onto him and they shuddered together. That's when the springs began to squeak. Not enough to make any serious noise, but enough to remember the raccoon incident. Spy held his hips fast and let Sniper bounce up and down. He clutched onto his arse and gripped tight as Sniper rode him. They were both panting, almost in time with each other. 

Spy was mesmerised by his rhythm, watching the base of his cock slide into him over and over. He pulled off his own mask to rid himself of sweat, his hair clumping together as he pushed it back from his forehead. Sniper’s own body was dripped onto his skin. Now he was biting his knuckle, trying to keep noises to himself; they’d be spotted instantly if anyone came to investigate. 

“You are going to lose a finger if you keep biting like that…” Spy smirked.  
Sniper collapsed forward, keeping steady with his hands. Spy offered up his wrists to be pinned down and he took them gladly. They were practically forehead to forehead, hot breath mingling together as they ground into each other. Spy felt heat trickling through him, his abdomen tingling through the effort. He pulled Sniper into an aggressive kiss.

He fell forward again, letting their hands tangle. For a brief moment they fingers interlocked before Spy erratically grabbed his back. He scratched at his shoulder blades, trying to drive him closer somehow. Sniper had fallen forward into the crook of his neck and was unleashing moans into his ear as Spy took over and pounded into him. Spy rutted into him before holding as he teetered over the brink. He had a shattering climax, and Sniper was there a few moments after begging wordlessly as he reached the edge. His cock loosed sweet relief all over Spy’s shirt.

They stayed there, shaking, dripping with sweat. A breeze came as Sniper sat up and shook out his wet strands of hair, he stretched his arms and crawled off of Spy. He reached for his jacket to mop them both up and his grin returned. Spy couldn’t move a muscle and simply let Sniper clean them both up. Soon, he flopped back down next to him.

Sniper huffed, “I said I was gonna’ make it up to you.”  
Sniper was clasped tight against Spy’s shirt. Spy dismissed his nuzzling as him merely trying to get comfortable on the tarps. He allowed their legs to tangle for amusement. He was too tired to talk, too tired to jibe at him. He lit a cigarette and watched the smoke curl up and vanish above him.  
“Say something in French again.” Sniper murmured, after a few minutes of listening to crickets.  
“Why?” Spy said, taking a drag from the cigarette.  
“I--I like it.”  
“Ta gueule, ma caille.” He said, before kissing him on the head.  
Sniper’s breath became soft and even, “What does that mean?” He grumbled.

Spy sighed and sat up, letting Sniper slump into his lap. He didn’t care for cuddling longer than was necessary. He took two minutes to finish off his cigarette, looking up at the sky as he savoured the quiet. The night was warm, with barely a whisper of wind. The badland skies were permanently clear, Spy thought it was the nicest view of the stars he’d seen anywhere in the world.  
“It means, it's cold. Time to get up.”

Sniper was out cold. He had scrunched himself into the foetal position over his crotch and was now drooling all over his $5000 suit.  
Spy kicked him once or twice before shoving his mask back on in disgust. This was the worst apology sex ever. Either he’d have to abandon his co-worker half naked in the back of another co-worker’s truck, leaving many undesirable questions to be answered during a hangover, or he’d have to haul him back to his sordid van. It would have to be the latter.

Heaving him over his shoulder, like many a dumped corpse in the Seine, he trudged to the other side of the base. He found the van parked some way out from the base, of course he couldn’t park any closer, he scowled to himself. Sniper contentedly snored as Spy smashed the door window, reached in and jimmied it open from the inside.

He left him in a heap in the bed. He didn’t wish to stay a minute longer inside his hovel than at all necessary. Yet curiosity got the better of him. The sleeping quarters were relatively empty; there were a few photos of a grim looking elderly couple, a pile of letters held down by a small animal skull, a large machete leaning against what he presumed to be a dining table and a few unwashed mugs. It was rather sad, in a way. It wasn’t not hilarious that he lived in a box on wheels, but it wasn’t not sad either. 

Spy checked his watch, it was approaching two in the morning and he wished to rest in his own bed. Next time, he would insist on meeting his room, and perhaps letting him stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translation:
> 
> "You're as round as a newt"/"You're really really drunk"  
> "Shut up, my darling/my quail."
> 
> I probably fucked them up somehow, let me know if I have.


	5. The Van

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear. Lovers quarrel. Fisticuffs and tears.  
> No smut.
> 
> Cw: c-word.

“OI.”  
As soon as Spy turned his head, Sniper knocked the cigarette right out his mouth. His fist clashed messily into his cheekbone. His knuckles stung like hell but it felt damn good. For a few seconds at least.  
“THAT’S FOR MY VAN, YA CUNT.”  
Spy was flung onto his back in the dust, the others on their smoke break looked on with apathy, watching fights break out was the only real entertainment around the base since Scout spilt cola on the TV.   
He rubbed his stinging face, simpering, “You’re very welcome for my escort back to your tiny box you call a home...”  
“You smashed the back window!”  
“It was locked.”  
“The keys were in my damn jacket!!”

By this point Sniper’s voice had cracked; whenever he got his buttons pushed his voice cracked, and he hated it. He rolled up his sleeves in spite of his aching hand. He wasn’t the brawling type, but wasn’t thinking straight. He wanted to yell at the stupid bastard for breaking into his home and touching his stuff, for letting him fall asleep on him, for letting him say all those damned stupid things.   
Spy swept off the sand from his trousers as he got up, walking an inch too close to him for his own liking, “I can repay you for the duct tape and plastic wrap it will take to make it good as new.” He spat back.

Sniper bared his teeth and grabbed him by the collar, “Two words, mate: Dust storm. One’s rolling in tonight. Where I sleep is gonna’ be filled with bloody dirt if I can’t find a place to keep it inside.”  
Spy let a feline smile roll across his face, “Oh? then you shall have to stay with me, mon amis.”  
Laughter. The others were laughing. He shoved Spy away as it rang in his ears. He pushed past them and disappeared around the back of the base. The words ricocheted in his mind. He was going to kill that backstabber. 

He jumped in the back of his van and slammed the door. He hadn’t bothered to clear up the glass. All he’d done today was wake up with a churning hangover, make coffee, remembered everything he’d said in the back of a truck, stepped on broken glass and punched his fuck buddy in the face. It wasn’t exactly a productive morning.

He stalked around the van, checking to see if anything was missing. Then he picked up the glass and threw himself back into bed. He just sat on his sheets gnawing on a day old sandwich and chugging water to drown out his headache. He was thinking about where exactly he was going to stick the van for the night when he spotted Engie coming through the side shutters.

Engie padded quietly about the van and hesitantly knocked on the back door. Sniper slunk out to open it and grumbled a greeting.  
“Hey, son, I… uh… I heard ya’ need a fix up.”  
Sniper sighed, rapping his knuckle on the last shard of glass jutting out from the frame, “Eugh, that and a pest problem.”  
He smiled weakly, “Want me to patch it up?” He held up a small pane of glass cut to size.   
That was quick, he thought, word must’ve gotten out fast. That or he was a really pitiful sight throwing a hissy fit about broken glass.   
“T-thanks, mate, ‘preciate it. I’ll get out your way.”  
Sniper took the side ladder up to the roof of his vehicle with a lukewarm beer from his barely working fridge. He lay down on the roof, one long leg dangling over the side and hat over his eyes. He liked the Engineer, there was no fuss around him. He could keep himself to himself as long as he shared the beer and let him work.

“I can’t help but notice…” he asked as he removed the last shards from the frame, “You ain’t in too good a mood, friend.”  
“Bullseye.” Sniper mumbled.  
“And that you might knocked all four winds outta’ that snake for… helpin’ you home last night?”  
“He broke in. And knowing him he put his grubby mitts all over my belongings.”  
“Anything missin’?”  
“Not that I can tell.” He sighed.  
Engie stuck his tongue out as he slid the pane into place, “I didn’t take you to be house proud.”  
“I ain’t prissy, I’m private.” He snorted from under the hat.  
“Of course y’ain’t. Just can’t help but wonderin’ what’s actually botherin’ you…”

Sniper sat up and almost snapped about how nosey he was being. He exhaled, he shouldn’t take it out on someone doing him a favour, especially not Engie, the team’s peacekeeper.  
“I trusted him and I shouldn’t have. That’s all there is to it.”   
Engie fell silent, frowning under his thick goggles. Sniper downed his bottle and squinted out into the sky. The horizon was swollen with distant gathering dust. He’d be fine with new glass and the shutters. Fine, for now.  
“I won’t pry no further, son, but I’m sure you can patch things up.”  
He was standing back, admiring the handiwork. Sniper slid down the ladder and patted him on the shoulder.  
“Nice work. You’ve saved me from knee deep sand. Thanks.”   
“Weren’t no thing.”

Offered him a beer for the road, it wasn’t cold but it would do.  
“That’s awful kind, but I think I’ll save it for later.” Engie tipped his hat and turned to leave, hauling his toolbox with him.  
Sniper paused for a moment. Engineer didn’t say no to a cheap beer; he’d chug it down and get back to work. But he did know someone who would…  
“Spy?”  
The Engineer flinched, “I, err, I -- Now listen here, parder’--”  
“You utter coward.”   
Sniper grabbed his wrist, shoved back his sleeve and found the tell tale watch. Spy materialised, wide eyed and shuffling in place.

Sniper pinched the bridge of his nose and drew a long, long breath.   
“What was the plan, mate? Sneak in, bug the place?”  
“Sniper, what are you talking about--?”  
“Did you want to blackmail material? My parents' address? Did you already take pictures?”  
Spy laughed nervously, taking a step back, “I-Is this a joke? I just wanted to fix--”  
“Why are you here?” Sniper’s voice was blackened with a deep, coursing rage.  
“I think you need to calm down, mon amis--” Spy reached out a hand, Sniper swatted it away.  
“You took advantage of me, and now you’re here, for what? Some sort of exposee mission? Is that it?”  
Spy’s voice trembled, “Sniper, you’re overreact--”   
“Are you selling me out to the BLUs? Or are you just here for some twisted humiliation? I wouldn’t put either past you at this point, mate.”   
Sniper was shaking. He’d shown the worst part of himself to the worst person, and he knew he was going to pay the price. The wind cut between them, rising and making circles in the loose dirt.

“Did last night not mean anything to you?”  
Sniper knitted his brow, he felt lost in those words.  
Spy cleared his throat and spoke again, “Was what you said about trust merely your drunken blathering? Or do you wish to hear me out?”  
Sniper shut his mouth and averted his eyes. He scuffed his boots in the sand before Spy spoke again.

“I didn’t touch anything. I didn’t steal anything. I didn’t take pictures. I do not blackmail my allies.” Spy stared at him until he met his gaze, his voice was hard and cold, “You have nothing to fear from me, do you hear me?”  
Sniper murmured, “I’m sorry.”  
“I apologise for coming in uninvited…”  
“I won’t… punch you in the face again…”  
“And I shall know to look for your keys in future--”  
“In future?” Sniper interrupted.  
Spy gave a mock frown, “Unless you have decided otherwise, of course.”  
“Y-yeah, yeah.” Sniper was blinking tears away from his wet eyelashes, he sniffed and played it off with a cough.

“I meant it, you know.” Spy hovered a hand at Sniper’s shoulder, letting Sniper close the gap as he leaned in, “I like it when you’re… soft.”  
“I’m not soft.” He mumbled.  
“You can be with me.”  
Spy spoke under his breath. He checked around himself before pulling Sniper into a hug. Sniper pressed his face to his shoulder for a few precious seconds before standing back. He then seized Spy’s hand into clasp, Spy hesitated a moment before squeezing back.

“No more lies between old sods like us.” He grinned.  
“Cross my heart.” Spy said as traced his finger across his lapel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sniper is a big scared baby man and Spy is a finely aged fruit cake who doesn't give a shit what people think of him.   
> Next chapter will have smut, promise.


	6. Spy's Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuckery in the boudoir oh la la

Sniper trailed through the corridors; he knew his way to Spy’s room, they’d just never done more than share a drink there. Spy had invited him to stay the night so they could enjoy themselves and forget the whole fiasco, as he put it. Sniper had parked the van in a garage for the night out of the oncoming storm and taken him up on it.

They never ‘invited’ each other over, they never organised anything, they just let whatever happen happen. And it was usually somewhere dark and seedy as hell. That’s probably why things had gotten messy in the first place, he thought to himself, his hand hovering over the door knob. There had to be healthier ways to spend time with one another.

He let himself in and he felt the space swallow him up. The carpet was thick, everything was made of polished mahogany and the sleigh bed in the corner was bigger than any bedroom he’d ever slept in. God, why did Spy put up with him? He probably could afford rent boys better looking and better smelling than he would ever be. Hell, he could find a fancy bar and pick up blokes prettier than him for free.  
Spy slunk out from behind a wing-backed chair. Sniper took off his hat sheepishly, crumpling the leather in his hand.

“Good evening.”  
“Evenin’.” He replied.  
Spy had taken off his blazer and his mask was folded on his desk. His finely cut ruby waistcoat drew Sniper’s eyes to his chest, then down to his crisp pressed trousers. Why did he suddenly feel underdressed? Wasn’t he about to strip down?  
Spy swanned over to him, touching his arm to open him up slightly, “You look you were sent to the Headmaster’s office.” He snorted, “Do lighten up, I don’t plan on punishing you. Unless you request such a thing…”  
Sniper frowned, “I’m just--”  
“Uncomfortable?”  
Sniper shook his head, rubbing his forehead, “No. It just feels strange in your room. Like this is ... Personal. Listen, I appreciate you inviting me round tonight--”  
Spy circled around his body and put his hands on his shoulders, “As you should, I always make sure my guests relax to the utmost.”  
“I don’t know if I can do that, I’ll try.” He mumbled, letting Spy’s hands knead into his shoulders.  
Spy took off Sniper’s jacket and hat and hung it on a hatstand. His arm lingered on the small of his back as he went, and Sniper felt himself lean into the touch. He poured them both out a scotch and encouraged him to toast the glas. Spy wasn’t usually this accommodating. Usually he didn’t have the chance to show off his manners when they fucked in an abandoned mineshaft or boiler room. 

“Then allow me to personally assist you.” and perched on the edge of his grand desk and cocked an eyebrow at him, “Tell me what you like about me.” He put down his crystal glass and he watched as he trailed his eyes down Sniper’s body.  
“What do you mean? Why?”  
“You must be here for a reason, no? What brings you back again and again?”  
Sniper’s heart seized up. He liked lots of things. He liked Spy, he liked cock, but he couldn’t just say that. There was more to it but he couldn’t find the words. He walked towards him as Spy patiently looked back. He tried to find small things within the fog of his mind in that moment.

“I like your wrists, w-when they show under your sleeves.” Sniper reached out and cupped his hand and lightly kissed from his knuckles to where he’d dabbed his oudh cologne.  
“Oh?”  
“I-I like your neck. Your stubble.” He murmured, closing in towards him for another kiss along his jaw. He felt himself unwind as the words came out his mouth, as if he’d been holding his breath all this time.  
“Merci. You flatter me.” Spy chuckled, he rolled his head to one side to allow Sniper to kiss deeply across his skin.  
“You’re the one who asked…”  
Sniper murmured compliments into the crook of his shoulder, they ran into another nonsensically, he praised Spy’s body, his skin, his clever fingers, his devilish grin, his languid voice. 

“Because it gets you to focus on the important things, mon amis. And do you know what I like about you?” Spy whispered into Sniper’s ear, humming as Sniper shook his head helplessly in reply, “I like when you know what you like.”

He felt a chill trickle down him. This man knew how to get him going. He must have been trained in how to make someone’s blood rush to their crotch as quickly as humanly possible. He dug his hands into Spy’s shoulders and let out a rumbling sigh.  
“I’d like to get on that bed. Now.”  
Before Spy could tease him any longer, Sniper heaved him into his arms. He attempted to put him into a bridal hold, but Spy wasn’t making it easy. He barked out curses as he wriggled in his arms. Sniper eventually flung him over his shoulder before he could snake out of his grasp.

Sniper dumped him on the mattress with a toothy smirk.  
“Talk about puttin’ you in ya place.”  
“Do shut up.” Spy seized him by the collar and crushed him to his chest.  
They rolled together, snatching fistfuls of each other's clothes, pulling them and clawing at buttons and zippers.  
“Nah. You don’t want me to shut up. You love my voice, you told me, remember?” He huffed as he began to grind into him.  
Spy angled his hips between his legs, writhing closer beneath him, “I recall you talking to yourself as you sat hunched over a rifle like Quasimodo…”  
“And I seem to recall you thought you didn’t think I knew you were there, palming yourself off until I needed to relieve myself and asked for some damn privacy.”  
“Mon dieu….” Spy groaned, half in pleasure as Sniper rocked against him, half in regret of that first rendezvous. It was cramped, desperate and a jar was knocked over in the process. It wasn’t pretty and not much had changed.  
Sniper ran his fingers over the back of his neck, squeezing him for just a moment, “I don’t make the first move, just the last one.”  
Spy forced his lips onto Sniper, if only to stop talking in ridiculous one-liners. Sniper let his teeth show as he kissed back.

Belt buckles clinked together as they both shoved down their trousers to their hips. Sniper took Spy’s cock and pressed it to his own, feeling both their pulses as he curled his fingers around them. Spy let his head knock back as Sniper’s hand enveloped him; together, their skin felt velvety and feverish as he rolled their hardening cocks in his hand. Spy’s breath rattled as he let out praise for his callouses and his warm palm. Sniper grunted as his eyes made their way up Spy’s trail of hair from his belt to his collar. Droplets of sweat start to cling together about his adam’s apple. Sniper took in his sharp jaw and cheekbones, his storm grey hair, the hypnotising way he arched his spine as their dicks twitched together. 

“You’re bloody gorgeous, you know that?” He growled, pumping them together faster.  
“Tais toi. Don’t stop.” Spy’s voice was airy as he begged.  
“Anything else, your majesty?”  
“Bedside table. Second drawer.”  
His eyes were shut, fluttering as Sniper gave him a brief squeeze. Spy wound his fingers into his hair and gave needy pulls as he worked, torn about wanting him moving. Sniper propped himself up and clumsily groped for the bedside table without wanting to let go with his other hand. Spy hissed, dissatisfied at the lack of proper attention and dug his nails pettily into his buttock. Sniper finally found a small tube of ‘vanilla flavoured personal lubricant’ and squeezed all over his fingers, using a third of the tube. Guttural noises spilled out of them as it slicked over their skin.  
“We gonna’ do this?” Sniper asked, his hair sticking up in tufts from Spy’s fingers.

Spy nodded and began to worm his way out of his trousers. In not particularly graceful movement, Sniper rolled off the bed and dragged Spy’s legs over and yanked his slacks off. He took his bare legs to lean on his shoulders, his perfectly intact socks and garters still on. Sniper wouldn’t be caught dead in the things, but they made Spy look somewhat distinguished, even in a state like this. Spy laughed hoarsely as he was manhandled into position, and Sniper grinned as he wriggled and hopped out of his boxers and khakis. They were both hard, half naked, and ready as all hell. Sniper couldn’t help but take a few seconds to admire the man below him; Spy locked with his gaze for a few burning seconds. 

He blinked first. Snapping away to concentrate on what he was doing. Sniper took slick fingers to Spy’s hole and pressed in. He leaned over him, pinning Spy’s shoulder and inhaling the smell of his sweat as it rose off his hot skin. Spy rolled his neck across the mattress as Sniper pressed against the slight resistance of his muscles. Sniper knew his friend’s body well enough to know when to start fucking him, his cock twitched in anticipation before he began to rock his hips smoothly into Spy.

Sniper slipped into him smoothly and stayed there, his whole cock throbbing, until Spy pined. He could tell he was desperate for friction, so he bucked into him. He stood up and took Spy’s thighs as he worked up a rhythm. Spy rolled his body, arching from his chest to his arse to inch closer to every thrust he gave. The sheets became speckled with sweat, creasing under his back as he writhed from the sensation. Spy flicked his welling eyes up to watch him straining into him; his cock was stuck up against his toned stomach. Precum had drizzled across his dark, soft hairs that gathered about the root of his crotch.

“Jesus, I am not gonna’ last if you keep looking at me like that…” He huffed, rutting into him and gulping down air.  
“Then allow me, monsieur.” Spy showed him a delicious snarl before Sniper heaved him into his arms and turned to sit on the bed. Spy was now riding him, straddled across his coarse thighs. For a few perfect moments he had bottomed out into him, he let out a long groan as Spy adjusted himself and caught his breath. He was probably seeing stars as the blood rushed to his head. He put his arms back as Spy began to raise and lower his body agonisingly slowly onto him.

Sniper swore as he bit into his bottom lip, Spy was milking every second of fucking him that he could. Big mistake to let that uppity prick have his way, he thought, he should’ve kept over him when he had the chance. He raked his fingernails across his back in revenge, which just made Spy press his chest into him further and slow his movements even more as he took in the sensation. Spy let himself sink onto him before raising up again with a roll of his hips, he kissed along Sniper’s jaw to remind him to be patient. Finally, after minutes of deliberate teasing, Sniper jammed his nails into Spy’s arsecheeks. 

“Agh! You impetulant son of a bitch...!” Spy yelped and gave him a weak slap across the face, finally relenting and bouncing onto him faster.  
Sniper took his waist with one hand and pinched Spy’s chin with the other, “You love it, and you know it.” He whispered, his voice smouldering as he began to rutt into him.  
Spy’s muscles clenched for a moment in surprise before he growled back and began to slam onto him. Sniper tore his hand away from his face and seized his dick, jacking him off with a sudden desperation.

“C’mon. Cum for me, Sunshine.” He bared his teeth.  
Spy whined, he was begging in french, high pitched little prayers for release. Sniper felt his balls tighten and his heart thump in his throat. He pinned Spy’s shoulders and drove into him as Spy held on for dear life.  
“Sniper!”  
That was the first time Spy had called out his name. He came in thick, gushing spurts, humping against his stomach. The shock rattled through him in the blinding pleasure as he drained into him. His cum dribbling around the base of his cock and out of Spy.

They stayed there for a minute; shaking, dripping with sweat and somehow kissing. Sniper didn’t remember meeting his lips with Spy. It just happened, they kissed lazily until Sniper broke away and peppered Spy’s stubble with small, delirious pecks.  
Spy broke away from him, got up slowly and took a hand towel from his bedside table as Sniper let out one last moan and rolled face down into a pillow. Spy mopped himself down before Sniper felt him tossing the towel onto his bare arse, he was too satisfied to move.  
Eventually, he made a lazy effort to wipe himself down before rolling over again. Spy lay down next to him with a cigarette in hand before inching closer.

“Are we too old for this?”  
“For what?” Sniper asked, muffled in the thickest, fluffiest pillow he’d ever felt. Spy tapped out his cigarette as he tutted, “You know perfectly well.”  
“This? As in… what we’re both not saying?” Sniper raised an eyebrow.  
“Perhaps.”  
Sniper gave a whistle and a relieved laugh, “My thoughts exactly, mate.”  
Spy settled under the sheets and turned to him, allowing Sniper to loop his hands about his waist and drag him closer. They stayed there together, inhaling each other’s breath until their eyelids were heavy.  
After a few minutes Sniper whispered, “Lets not rush.”  
“Agreed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I'm gonna end this lollllll  
> Shower sex next that's all I know
> 
> if you give me a comment, I become faster, stronger and more gay than you can ever imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> Donations to help rent and other boring stuff are really, really, appreciated. [Kofi here.](https://ko-fi.com/pascalvine) Many thanks for all the love on this fic. Makes my day every time I get one.


End file.
